Stop Your Crying
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: Ahsoka Tano does not cry, at least not in front of anyone. Can a certain captain help stop her tears?


Stop your Crying

A.N: So this story takes place in it's own little universe that I have created. Ahsoka became Grand Master of the Grey Jedi after leaving the order. But that's all I'm saying for that since a story is coming later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars but I do own Nallu Ahsoka's pet.

Ahsoka Tano was not one for crying. She had been shot at, framed for murder, and had lost two limbs. Therefore Ahsoka Tano found it hard to cry over even the most heart wrenching. But at the current moment she found that she could not stop crying as she sat in her shower. As Grand Master of the Grey Jedi she saw it as her responsibility to protect every life under her. Unfortunately that was a very difficult task, one that was almost impossible to complete.

That task was the current reason for her tears. The mission had been simple. It was the first one for a new master padawan pair. They were simply doing a routine patrol, the customary exploration of the Grey Jedi territory. Younglings were kept on temple grounds until they were padawans. Once they were given a master they were taken off temple grounds for the first time. It was supposed to be a celebratory patrol as the padawan was given a taste of their new rights. Ahsoka even saw off most of the patrols. This one was special, it was the first padawan for a young jedi knight, and the little girl he was given was the hardest working youngling in her class. They both deserved the patrol.

Ahsoka had seen them off everyone happy and smiling. Only an hour into the patrol tragedy struck. The Grey Jedi's enemy Shadow Hunters had attacked the patrol slaughtering the master and leaving the little girl severely injured and traumatized.

It had been Ahsoka who had sensed it and gone to help only to arrive too late. She found the little girl huddled under a bush where her master had thrown her, sobbing her eyes out. At the time Ahsoka's adrenaline had stopped her from crying to she ordered Nallu her giant white lion to collect the fallen jedi while she carried the youngling. The girl had cried for a while until Ahsoka realized that she had stopped. She had looked down only to feel the Force leave the little body in her arms as it went limp. Still she had held her composure determined not to return to the temple crying.

After delivering the news to both families and offering her sincere apologies she had left to be by herself. That was how she found herself in her current situation. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't bring them to a stop. It was silent at least which was a Force send as she didn't want anyone to hearing her. Grief clouded her vision so much that she didn't hear the door to her refesher open.

"Ahsoka?"

She stiffened recognizing the voice of the 501st captain.

"Y-yes?'

She cursed her voice for shaking and felt his worry almost instantly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes Rex. I'm fine," she lied.

"You know I don't believe that Ahsoka."

She bit her lip attempting to will the tears to stop. They didn't and she let out a shaky sigh.

"You're r-right, I'm a mess. I-I failed them Rex… I failed them."

Rex had been Ahsoka's friend since they had met on Christophsis. But now he felt torn. She was clearly upset and he wanted nothing more than to fix whatever had hurt her. But she was also a female who was in the shower in her personal refresher, that he should not of been in to start with.

"What happened Ahsoka?" He asked.

"He died Rex, right in front of his padawan and she was so afraid and so badly injured that-that she didn't make it back to the temple. Sh-she died in my arms Rex. I could've healed her, I _should've_ healed her but I didn't. She died because I didn't think."

Rex was thinking when all of the sudden he heard a thump.

"Ahsoka?!" He asked alarmed.

There was a groan for a reply and he made his decision. He opened the shower door to see Ahsoka curled on the floor holding her head with a hand.

It was not the first time that he had seen her unclothed, and he didn't stop to consider the consequences if they were discovered like this.

Carefully he picked her up and pulled her out of the shower, grabbing her robe he wrapped it around her to cover her. He carried her into her bedroom. His armour was damp from the shower, but when he went to lay Ahsoka on the bed so he could go grab a towel he found that the arms wrapped around his neck would not release him. So he moved back into the refresher and grabbed a towel with Ahsoka still clinging to his neck it was by this time that he noticed she was shivering. He sighed unsure of what to do when she suddenly shifted in his arms.

"Rex?"

"Hey there. Feeling any better?"

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head."

"That explains the headache, but wasn't I in the shower?"

Rex felt heat on his face but Ahsoka only smiled.

"I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about. If you had just left me I would of drowned."

"You scared me when you fell," he said.

She said nothing clearly observing the situation.

"You're all wet," she finally said.

"Yeah the water was on."

"Put me down then so you can go dry off."

He complied and set her down only to have to catch her again when she stumbled.

"Maybe I should just carry you to the bed."

"It would be appreciated," she said.

He picked her up again and walked her over to the bed. She sat on its edge and she watched him walk back into the refresher.

When he came back out she was laying down with her eyes closed. Carefully he crept to the door.

"You're going to leave me?"  
"Someone will eventually notice I'm missing."

She said nothing for a moment and he thought that perhaps she had gone back to sleep.

"Please," she whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"What?"

"Please stay."

He turned and looked at her. She wasn't watching him but staring at the sheets. Slowly he walked back over to her. Still she didn't look at him.

"Ahsoka?"

Slowly she looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She moved over giving him room.

"Are you going to sleep in your armour."

"I guess not,"he said.

He walked back into the refresher for the third time and removed the armour. Reappearing he climbed into bed with her. She settled down next to him and he waited until her breathing was even until he closed his eyes too.

Her tossing and turning woke him. She was crying out in her sleep.

"Ahsoka?" He whispered.

When she didn't wake up he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. She bolted upright, tears streaming down her face. Her shoulders were shaking violently and she was silently crying.

Before he could really process what he was doing he had her in his arms and was holding her tightly. She shuddered against him and he could feel his shirt dampen from her tears and could do nothing but rub her back.

Finally her tears stopped but she didn't move her breathing was ragged and she was leaning against him. He used a hand to move her face so she was looking at him.

"What was that?"

"A bad dream," she said.

"A bad dream? You were sobbing Ahsoka I've never seen you sob before. Is it because of what happened with the two-"

The tears welling in her eyes was enough to make him stop.

"I failed them Rex. I failed to save him, and I failed to protect her, and I failed their families. I'm not fit to be Grand Master."

This alarmed Rex.

"Listen to me Ahsoka. There is no one more caring or suited for the job you do. It is incredibly hard to lead anyone and you do a fantastic job at leading. Unfortunately you can't protect everyone, you can't save everyone, and that is the hardest thing about being a leader is that you have to deal with those facts. But you are a wonderful Grand Master and if you can't see that just look around and see everyone who lives here happily."

She was staring at him now and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"You are a wonderful person Ahsoka and if you ever need to be reminded of that just find me. I'm more than willing to tell you."

Ahsoka's lips were moving but no sound was coming out. FInally she put together she wanted to say.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this for me?"

It was his turn to stare he wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question. Before her code stopped him and he still wasn't sure about the regulations but he didn't care at that moment he knew what he wanted.

"Because I care about you Ahsoka. I really care about you."

She looked at him a smile spreading on her face.

"Rex…"

"Don't laugh."

"Laugh? Rex do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that? How long I waited? I would never laugh."

He smiled at her and she hugged him tightly. They laid back down and Ahsoka curled up next to him. Her warmth was comforting.

"Good night Rex, and thank you."

"Of course. Good night Ahsoka."

 _fin_


End file.
